The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same. In particular, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices having field effect transistors and vertical contacts electrically connected to source/drain regions of the transistors and to the fabricating of the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are esteemed elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified as memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices including both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices with improved reliability, performance, and/or increased number of functions are being required to meet an increased demand for electronic devices capable of operating at higher speeds and/or consuming lower amounts of power. To satisfy these demands, the complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices is/are being increased. As a result, gate electrodes of transistors of the devices, as well as the source/drain regions of the transistors are being spaced closer and closer together. This reduces the margin by which contacts for the source/drain regions can be formed.